Havoc at Hogwarts: Pokédisaster!
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: Something incredibly strange happens at Hogwarts one morning. Why is everyone so short and furry? Who would've guessed the Dark Lord liked Pokémon... Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover..um....sort of. HarryXDraco friendship On temporary hiatus.
1. Something's wrong

Okay, in ordered to relieve stress from my recent break up (8/18/08) I've decided to distract myself with my writing. This fic is a result of my current madness. Enjoy.

Oh! By the way, this story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and disregards HBP and DH.

disclaimer: I own nothing, you hear me? Nothing! –performs seppuku-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was an ordinary October morning at Hogwarts. As usual, all the students were filing into the Great Hall for breakfast, taking their normal seats at their house tables. Harry sat in his usual spot between Ron and Hermione.

"'Morning," Ron said to his best mate as he sat down next to him. Harry grunted in response, putting his head in his hands. He woke up this morning with his scar burning painfully and though the burning had subsided, a headache was left in its place.

"Are you alright, Harry..?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Headache," he said quietly, the pounding in his head getting worse from all the noise in the hall. Hermione looked at him worriedly. She spoke quietly so as not to aggravate his headache further, "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary…"

Harry sighed. "Maybe I should," he said and stood to exit the room. As soon as he was standing, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed as people near by turned to look at him. He sat back down quickly. "Or maybe I should stay and eat something real quick."

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically and nodded while Ron tried to hold in his laughter. She smacked his head lightly while Harry was distractedly piling food on his plate. Ron mouthed a silent, "ow!" and glared at his female friend. She gave him a McGonagal sort of look then turned her gaze away from him to put jam on her toast.

XxXxX

Everyone was now in the Great Hall and happily eating their breakfasts. The Headmaster was munching happily on a piece of bacon while listening to professors McGonagal and Snape argue once again. He chuckled to himself. '_When will they ever stop their quarreling_?'

They were all so distracted with their food and conversations, that none of the teachers or students noticed the fine, silvery mist drifting down from the enchanted ceiling and onto the food. All of them continued to eat the food, now ingesting the strange mist-like liquid as well. For the next fifteen minutes, nothing happened. The students began standing and walking towards the exit to go to their classes.

BAM!! The door slammed shut.

"Hey!" came the shout of a familiar voice, that of young Colin Creevy. The boy tried pulling the large doors open, but to no avail. His little brother came over and helped him pull at the heavy door handles. Both grunted and panted as they pushed their arm muscles to the limit. Others started to gather around the two, whispering quietly to themselves. What was going on?

"What is the meaning of this?! Move out of the way!" came the angry, yet drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Open the doors, I'm going to be late!"

The exhausted Creevys just glared at the tall blonde. Colin suddenly perked up. "Harry!" he said excitedly. The Golden Boy stepped up next to Malfoy, staring at the doors. Something was definitely not right here…

Suddenly, students started fainting. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron looked around quickly, beginning to panic. "What the..?!"

"Aaah!" Harry cried out, gripping his forehead as his scar began to burn again. The pain was excruciating. He nearly fell to his knees. Malfoy stared at him, semi-shocked.

"What's **wrong** with you, Potter?!" he asked, backing away from the smaller boy.

"Nn…something's not right. W-..we have to get out of here!"

Harry ran up to the door, pounding on it frantically as the people around him either looked at him like he's crazy or dropped to the floor. Panic quickly spread across the hall. Screams and shouts of concerned friends could be heard all around. They were dropping like flies.

"You're insane, Potter! What are yo….ou..," Malfoy's sentence trailed off as he too lost consciousness, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. His two cronies thumped next to him soon after.

"Ha! Look at 'im fainting like a scared little girl!" Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him. "Ronald! This isn't the time fo-…." Her sentence was cut off as she collapsed in a heap of frizzy brown curls.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both cried out, rushing to her side. Harry forgot his own pain as soon as she collapsed. Ron, hyperventilating, suddenly fell as well. "Ron! Oh Merlin, what's happening?"

Almost all the students and teachers had fallen unconscious, leaving only Harry and Professor Dumbledore awake. The headmaster started to falter, holding onto the head table for support.

"Pro…professor.." Harry tried to stand up straight, but found his vision quickly blurring. "No…."

Seconds after Dumbledore collapsed, darkness took him.

XxXxX

Harry groaned as he slowly came back to the conscious world. The first thing he noticed as he regained his vision was that he was on the floor. He looked up, noticing that things looked a little bit larger than usual… The second thing he noticed were all the strange, sleeping animals around him. '_What on Earth...?_'

Slowly he pushed himself up from the floor with his little black paws. …..PAWS?! In place of his normal body sat a stunned black pikachu.

"**What the fuck?!**"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, a pikachu. I think I'm high…no…….no I'm not.


	2. Pika Panic

The insanity has returned! Many thanks to my friends DanyDan and CherryStarburst for being the first to read and review chapter one. I love you both. Also thanks to Knight 25 for the Pokémon suggestions. I have taken them into consideration. Now, some of my decisions aren't final, so feel free to vote for which Pokémon you'd like to see. The list is posted on my account. Private message me with your votes/suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was very distressed. He had woken up as a small, furry creature in a sea of larger furry creatures. The entire Great Hall was filled with various types of these mysterious beasts, many of whom were beginning to stir. He began to panic. Many of these things were much larger than he was. If they turned out to be unfriendly, he was screwed. He looked around for his support system (a.k.a. friends) and found a deep orange dog unconscious next to a brown…fox? Or was it a dog as well? He couldn't really tell, but the frizziness of its fur clearly indicated who it was. His two companions' eyes fluttered open and they quickly realized the strangeness of their surroundings. They soon began to panic as well, searching for their missing members. After easily spotting and recognizing each other, seeing as they were right next to one other, they began to look around for Harry. When they spotted the messy-furred black pikachu with emerald green eyes and a patch of gold fur shaped like a lightning bolt on its forehead, they knew immediately who it was and rushed to his side.

"Harry! Are you alright? I can't understand what's happened!" Hermione's voice was somehow coming from the mouth of the cute frizzy dog-fox thing. Though it was a little higher pitched than usual. The red dog-like creature beside her looked very distressed.

"How _could_ something like this happen..?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

Harry's head was swimming; he was so confused. A new, fur covered body, a room full of frightening, unknown creatures, no explanation of what was going on. It was just too much to take in all at once… He felt sick.

He lowered his head, and when he tried to let out a noise of frustration, all that emitted from his mouth was an aggrievated sounding, "Piiiiii…"

He flicked his head up quickly, his new elongated ears twitching as he did.

'_Did….did that noise come from me..?_' he asked himself in disbelief. He blushed, the green circular markings on his cheeks turning pink. Much to his and Ron's surprise, Hermione let out a tiny happy squeal. Both boys turned to her, looking at her as though she had too heads.

"What?" she asked quietly. "I thought it was cute…"

At this, Harry's cheek markings turned red. After a long, akward pause, Ron finally broke the silence.

"Now we **know** something's wrong."

"Oh yes, like we couldn't tell that already by the fact that we've shrunken and sprouted fur," came the sarcastic voice of the Slytherin git they all knew and loved. When the Golden Trio turned in the direction of the voice, they were surprised to see what looked like a pure white, larger version of whatever Harry was. The only other differences between the two of them were the curls on his ears and his long, whip-like tail with a lightning shaped end, where as Harry's was short and the whole thing was lightning shaped. The albino raichu was flanked by a short, tan muscular man with a reptilian snout wearing a Speedo and a wrestling belt and what appeared to be a mix between a warthog and a wooly mammoth. These ugly, tough looking creatures were obviously Crabb and Goyle. '_At least __**my**__ friends don't look like __**that**_,' thought Harry gratefully.

"Malfoy!" Ron snarled, his deep red fur standing on end.

"Brilliant deduction, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Figure that out all on your own? Or did you have help from the little mudblood runt?" He nudged his head in Hermione's direction. Ron's tail rose at this comment.

"How DARE you?!" Flame sparks were coming from his mouth. Harry growled angrily, green sparks appearing from his cheeks. Everyone around them backed off, startled. Neither seemed to notice. Draco was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. He smirked his trademark smirk and then continued. "Awe…did I upset the poor ickle puppy?"

Ron couldn't take it anymore; he made a lunge for Malfoy. Harry, becoming anxious, built up so much electricity that he felt he would burst. "Piiiiikaaaaaa….." Green sparks burst forth from him. "CHUUUUUU!!"

ZAP!!

Both Draco and Ron fell down; Ron badly burnt. Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Huh..?" He looked around, confused. The ground pokémon had stopped their panicked growling and shrieking, the water pokémon , who were in a tank that had magically appeared near the head table, stopped swimming, and the air pokémon had all stopped in mid-flight and were looking down at the scene below. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him. (Again.)

"Um…" he said awkwardly.

Ron groaned as he stood up shakily on his burnt paws and shook his head as if trying to clear it. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he shouted angrily. Harry stared at him, looking deeply shocked. "Ron! I-I didn't mean to! It just..sort of…came out," he said sheepishly. He bowed his head apologetically. Ron looked at him and sighed. He knew he'd never be able to stay mad at his adorable best mate. "It's alright, I forgive you." Harry smiled at him, happy for his forgiveness.

A few feet away, Draco was hoisted to his feet by his bulky lackies. Being an electric type himself, he was only a tad bit shaken by the attack. He growled at the two mates, his hatred bubbling up to the surface once more. "Very brave of you, Potter. Attacking me while I was distracted." Hermione, who had remained silent during the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "Oh that's rich coming from _you_."

Draco glared at her. "Shut up, you filthy little mudblood!"

"**Enough**!" came a booming male voice from the head table. A very large dog-like creature was standing on the center of the head table. Its fur was a light grey, showing it to be of an older age. It looked as if it were wearing a strangely shaped mask and its fluffy tail was flowing as if by an invisible wind. It looked beautifully powerful. An eagle sized crow with a witches hat on its head swooped down from the rafters and landed next to the beast. Minerva McGonagall's voice came from the crow's mouth. "Enough bickering! Do none of you understand the severity of this situation?!" Looks of shame were on the faces of many of the students who'd been yelling a minute earlier. McGonagall nodded curtly and looked towards the great grey beast. "What are we to do, Albus..?" she asked quietly.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the scene in front of him. All of his students had been transformed; none of them human anymore, and all of them looking anxiously up at him. They were obviously hoping for him to solve their problem, as he had done many times in the past. He made a coughing sound. "Well, this is quite a pickle we're in, isn't it?" He chuckled, his students staring at him incredulously as he did. How could he possibly laugh at a time like this? McGonagall sighed. She should be used to this by now…

"Until we can figure this problem out, I suggest not fighting with each other out of anger. However, I do feel it would be wise to learn how to defend yourselves in your new forms. I do believe that you all have special new abilities, as demonstrated by Mr. Potter." Harry blushed as all eyes fell on him once more. "I recommend that you test your new abilities, practice, and then duel one another. Be careful though, I want no serious mishaps. I suppose…you may now do as you please. Have fun!" And with that, he went off to the teachers that had gathered in the corner by the teacher's exit.

None of the students moved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay….I honestly have no idea where this is going. But it's cute, huh? –laughs softly- Anyway, suggestions for the plot or anything else major, please private message me. Thank you.


	3. Finding Friends

October 25, 2008

Hey, everyone…I'm sorry I haven't updated since September 12th (just trying to keep track here). I actually started writing this the day after I posted chapter two, but some complications arose in my life and I ended up leaving my house for a while… I tried writing because it helps relieve stress, but I was too stressed to write. -troubled sigh- I really need to find my own place. Anyway…

Wow, such a great response! Three reviews, four Story Alert List adds, two Favorites List adds, and even one Favorite Author add. Hurray! I'd like to say thank you to EmoNekoNinja, Foxy Jhai, cyiusblack, and toolazytosignin for all of those adds and reviews. You guys are what make writing worth while. (If I missed anyone, let me know via private message and I'll add your name.)

By the way, if any of you guys are wondering why I chose to make Draco a raichu instead of a furret, I'll tell you why. Anyone who's seen the Pokémon television series will tell you that Raichu and Pikachu have a fierce rivalry in battle. That rivalry made me think of Draco and Harry.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits au Harry Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not one of the students moved a muscle for several minutes after the headmaster's speech. Harry stood there next to his two best mates and his rival, staring up at the circle of teachers in the corner. '"_Have fun_"? _Did he actually say_, "_Have fun_"? _Dumbledore is completely nutters! Well…more so than usual.' _It was then that he noticed something black flickering in his peripheral vision. He looked to his left, in the direction of the Slytherin table, and saw what looked like a deep brown panther with a silver coin on its forehead and piercing eyes. It stood, walked past them, and nudged the door, which opened easily; it loped out into the hallway. Slowly, the other students started to follow the big cat's lead and moved slowly from the spots they had previously stood. They wandered around the hall aimlessly, hoping to find their friends along the way. Harry looked up at the pure white raichu. He seemed to be deep in thought, staring off into space with what looked like hurt in his eyes. He briefly wondered why Malfoy looked that way… As though he had been betrayed. His mind barely registered the fact that he was being gently shaken. "Harry?"

He looked down to find a brown paw on his shoulder. Hermione was trying to get his attention. He looked at the frizzy, brown eevee and smiled. She smiled back and nodded her head toward the open door where Ron was already waiting, his scruffy tail wagging anxiously. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this; it was just so Ron. They walked past Draco and over to where Ron was standing. Both nearly burst out laughing again at their friend. He was panting like a hyperactive puppy. "C'mon, you guys! Everyone is going out onto the grounds with their mates and I want to find ours!"

Harry's ears perked at this and, though it went unnoticed by the trio, so did Draco's. "Yeah…" he said. "Where are the rest of the Griffindor sixth years? Better yet, _what_ are they?" He thought of all the huge, scary creatures he saw when he first awoke and wondered how many of them had been his classmates.

"Well, we won't know unless we look," said Hermione, always the voice of reason.

"Yeah!" shouted Ron excitedly. "Let's go find them!" And with that, he bounded out into the hallway and through the main door.

Harry watched his friend speed off in silent amazement. Ron was fast. '_I wonder if __**I'm**__ that fast?_' He stared down at his paws and shifted his weight experimentally. '_Maybe…_' And without even thinking about it, he dashed off after his best mate. It was amazing. Not as fast as flying on his Firebolt, not even close, but still quite a rush. He was as fast as a house cat running at top speed, maybe even faster. It was almost effortless. It took him a while to realize that he had sped past half the school's students and was nearing the tree by the lake, Ron right by his side. They both came to an abrupt halt, taking in their surroundings with their new heightened senses. They registered the sound of soft, dainty paws on grass. They looked up to see Hermione cantering up to them at a leisurely pace, in no rush. She came up beside Ron and sat on her haunches. "Well?" she asked. "Did you recognize any scents?"

Both boys looked at her with a "huh?" sort of look. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes at them, then sighed and said in a slow, patient voice, "The scents of our friends."

A look of comprehension dawned on both of their faces. It was obvious they did not even try to find their friends in the heat of their race. Ron suddenly sniffed the air, concentrating. He then rushed off in a seemingly random direction. The other two stared at his retreating back, Harry confused and Hermione pleased.

XxXxX

Draco stood there, staring out the door in the direction that his rival had run. A few minutes prior, he had been lost in his personal thoughts. So much so, that he hadn't even noticed the large number of creatures walking past him out the doors. He was in his own little world. His brain registered the sound of talking near by, but it was not until he heard Potter's name being called that he actually listened in. He heard the Weasel talking to Potty and the Mudblood about their fellow Gryffindorks. His ears perked at this. They began discussing the topic and sounded anxious to find their friends. Friends… Real friends. Just as his mind started to wander in that general direction, he shook it off. Malfoys didn't need friends, Slytherins didn't need friends, and _he_ certainly didn't need friends. At least, that's what he told himself… Before his mind could delve deeper into these thoughts, the Weasel rushed off, followed closely by Potter. Granger followed them at a slower pace, not feeling any need to race her two companions. With the three Gryffindors gone, Draco considered his options.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to follow Potter. Why? He wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. He knew that if he did, his fellow Slytherins would ponder the same question and grow suspicious of their leader's loyalties. The son of the Dark Lord's right hand man, associating with the only one who threatened him? News would surely spread to his father, and then, to the Dark Lord himself. He shivered at the thought of what could happen to him if the formidable dark wizard were to find out. Nothing good would come of this…but he decided to follow, if only to watch his supposed enemies.

XxXxX

Harry and Hermione were sitting under the shade of their tree discussing ways to test their new powers, when suddenly they heard distant screaming. They perked their ears as the screaming got closer and closer, as though whatever was making the high-pitched noise was running towards them. They strained their necks to get a better look as the creatures in the area made a path. They expected to see a scared little animal running away from a larger creature, but instead were shocked to find the screaming coming from the side of Ron's mouth. He wasn't the one screaming, though his usual scared, girly screams could be compared to these, but instead the noise was coming from the strange thing in his mouth. It looked like a wiggling turtle, a _screaming,_ wiggling turtle, a screaming, wiggling turtle with leaves on its head. Ron bounded across the lawn to them and dropped the screaming wiggling turtle thing in front of them like a dog playing fetch. He sat down and panted happily. The turtle stopped screaming, and instead began looking around frantically. "W-wha..?" a male voice stuttered. He spotted the lightning bolt shaped patch of fur on the black pikachu and instantly lunged for him, hugging as tightly as he could with his stubby little arms, as though his life depended on it; which in his case, he probably thought it did.

"HARRY!!" came Neville Longbottom's voice from the mouth of the scared little turtle. Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Neville!" they both exclaimed.

"Yep! I found him wandering around the outside of the greenhouses. I recognized his scent and scooped him up." Ron stated proudly, lifting his chin in the air. Neville was still clinging to Harry, his whole body shaking. Hermione began rubbing his shell in comfort. "I'm glad you found him, Ronald, but did you really have to _carry_ him here? In your **mouth**?" Her voice was soft, but stern. His ears drooped in disappointment. "Oh…yeah..sorry," he sulked. Harry looked through Neville's leaves at Ron. It was obvious that he had been trying to impress Hermione and was upset that he had messed it up. He felt bad for his friend…

Then Neville began to speak again and everyone's attention was on him. "Y-you guys have no-o idea how glad I am to s-s-see you! I was so sc-..ared!" Harry gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze and then released him. "It's alright, Neville. We'll be okay." Neville nodded, taking a deep breath, and sitting next to where Hermione stood. "So, you three are together; no surprise there. But…where are the others?" he asked shakily. Everyone looked at each other anxiously. Ron held up his right front paw. "I could sniff the rest of them out," he said; then, looking at Hermione, he continued timidly, "If…if you'd like me to…" Hermione smiled at him. "That would be very helpful, Ron. Thank you." He perked at this. Without another word, Ron got up and dashed across the lawn in search of their misplaced friends.

XxXxX

Draco watched the whole scene from a good thirty feet away. His new sensitive ears allowed him to hear the whole conversation from this distance. '_So they've found Longbottom. And he's…some sort of turtle. Soon they'll find the other Gryffindors. I wonder how I can join their ranks without arousing too much suspicion._' He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice something small and pink stalking near by. By the time his brain caught up with his senses, he was already being tackled to the ground. He looked up at the pink thing in shock. What the hell was it? It looked like a bright pink bulldog. "Drakey, darling!" the repulsive creature shouted. It sounded almost like… '_Oh dear __**Merlin**_!!' As soon as he recognized that pug face and shrill voice, he freaked. '_Pansy_!' He kicked at her with his rabbit-like feet and scurried away, Pansy close behind. "Drakey, darling, come back!"

Draco ran like a frightened animal; fast and without direction. He suddenly hit something small and fuzzy, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey!" it yelled. Draco looked below him and the first thing he saw were brilliant green eyes. He quickly jumped off and away from Potter. The black pikachu stood and dusted himself off. "What on Earth is wrong with you, Malfoy? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Draco was shaking all over and his eyes were bugging out of his head. He looked like Tweek Tweak from South Park. (AN: I just had to put that in there. xD) "HIDE ME!!" he screamed and jumped behind Potter. He looked at him in confusion. "Hide you from what?"

"Oh Drakey-poo!" Pansy called in what they supposed she thought was a sweet voice. They all froze. Even the Slytherins tried to avoid her so the Gryffrindors freaked. They saw how she tried to cling to Malfoy's arm night and day and, though they disliked him, no one deserved that kind of torture. They made a small circle around him, trying to confuse her doggy nose by mixing their scents. She looked at them strangely, sniffing the air, and then passed them. "Oh Drakey!" she called as she went into the sea of Pokémon to search for him. They all sighed in relief.

"Jeez, Malfoy, your girlfriend is psycho," Harry stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"She's **not** my girlfriend!" he screamed in denile.

"Then why does she follow you around all the time, and sit by you in every class and at meals?" asked Neville.

"Because she thinks that if she plays her cards right, I'll marry her. She's already asked her mother and father to talk to mine about an arranged marriage…" he said in a hopeless kind of voice. His long, curly ears drooped as if to emphasize this. Harry looked at him with concern, going into his helpful hero mode.

"I don't quite understand… If you don't want to marry her, then just don't."

Both Malfoy and Neville looked at him, at each other, and then looked down. Malfoy said, "It's not that simple…" When Harry looked confused, Neville explained, "It's different when you're a pureblood. The main goal is to carry on the pureblood line by marrying another pureblood. And since Pansy is both a Slytherin and a pureblooded witch of Malfoy's age…" he drifted off. "I'm doomed," stated Malfoy. A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"Wow, Malfoy… I'm really sorry."

Draco stared up at him, confused. Why would Potter show concern for him, his rival and enemy..? Potter smiled down at him sympathetically, offering a paw to help him stand. Cautiously, Draco took it. The pikachu hoisted him up, all the while still smiling at him, this time in a friendly manner. He felt a strange urge to smile back, so he did; a small smile. Not a smirk, a sneer, or a grimace, but a real smile. He felt good…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there's chapter three. I tried making it longer for you guys to make up for the long wait. Was it worth it? You tell me. I hope you all liked it and continue to support my writing. It's really one of the only things that keep me sane nowadays… Chapter four coming soon.


	4. Like Father, Not Like Son

November 30, 2008

-long sigh- Back to the old writing mine… I admit myself distraught. Even though I have great friends and a new boyfriend, and even though they love me very much, I'm still depressed. I need to get my own place. My mother's rules and restrictions are killing me slowly. I am not being overdramatic and I am _not_ kidding. I need my own place, a place to be myself. It's not only affecting my private life and my schoolwork, but my free writing as well. I haven't felt the urge to write in a long while. Just needed to get that off my chest. Now we can officially begin.

Much thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their lists.

cyiusblack – Sorry. I'm not the fastest updater when I'm depressed.

Knight25 – Thank you.

LadyEmber – Thank you so much! Your review made me squeal. And to answer your question, Ron is a growlithe. You can Google pictures of it. It's really cute.

Chakahlah – Thank you very much. –smiles happily-

Thanks to dracobaby48, ultramangaja, and everyone else who added me to their lists. It means a lot to me to get such positive feedback. It helps me write better. –wink wink-

Now, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti a Harry Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A man in long black robes walks down a dimly lit stone hallway. His steps are urgent and aggravated; his expensive boots clacking hard on the stone with each step. He is walking towards a large wooden door at the end of the hall. He steps up to the door and reaches for the handle on the right, breaking through the enchantments placed on it. He steps into a large, spacious room with a throne situated in the middle of the back wall. The room was vacant, much to the annoyance of the man. He growled low in his throat. '_He…how could he..?!_' He stomped his foot as a displeased toddler would. "How could I…what, Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy spun around and came face to face with the Dark Lord.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, at a loss for words. He kneeled before his Lord, his head low. "Forgive me, my Lord. I was unaware of your presence."

Voldemort circled his minion, never blinking as he stared him down.

"What is upsetting you so, my friend?"

Lucius flinched. Voldemort smiled his wicked grin. "Oh, come now. You can tell me! After all, we are…" He gently took a bunch of his servant's hair, brought it up to his nose and inhaled. He ran his fingers through the silvery locks. He then continued in a silky voice, his human voice, "..comrades." He chuckled as he saw the blonde quivering in fear. "Tell your Master what upsets you."

Lucius gulped slightly and then searched for his voice. "My Lord…" he began tentatively, "Why did you not send an owl to Draco, to the other Deatheaters' children..? They could have gotten out before the mist fell."

Voldemort shook his head. "Lucius, do you not see what an error that would have been? How suspicious would it look if the children of known Deatheaters escaped the fate of their fellow students?"

"But my Lord, they have surely figured out that this was our doing. It would not have mattered."

Voldemort's eyes glowed red. He tugged hard on the hair in his hand, fisting it. "You do **not **get to say what matters in my plans!"

"But…"

"Your son is not yet loyal to me, Lucius! I shall make the children follow me! This is their test!!"

Lucuis stayed silent for a long moment.

"Yes, my Lord."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron returned to the tree half an hour after he left. With him was a fuzzy round ape with cuffs around its wrists and ankles, a brown penguin, three butterflies, and two mousy blonde, littler versions of Harry. They all took places in the circle. The ape spotted Draco and glared at him. "What is _he_ doing here?" asked Seamus in a cold tone.

Draco backed away from the circle slightly, taking a defensive position.

"He is with us now."

All eyes fell on Harry, who was now standing. Draco stared up at him in disbelief. He was with them now? Just like that..?

"But he's a Slytherin!" Seamus retorted.

"How can we trust him?" said penguin Dean.

"We can't!" shouted Ron.

"Enough!" Harry shouted over all of them. They all fell silent. "We will give him a chance. He deserves at least that."

"But Harry, his father is…!"

"He is not his father."

Draco flinched. Not his father… He fought the tears that threatened to spill. He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up.

"You are not him, Draco."

"….."

Draco got up and slowly walked away from the circle.

XxXxX

The Slytherins were at a loss. There they were, all gathered, and their leader was nowhere to be found. They had sent out small search parties and so far only Pansy had spotted him. Now they were stumped. How could they not find him? He was pure white, easy enough to spot or sniff out. Where could he be? Blaise Zabini, the brown panther, sat upon a large stone, Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy at his sides. He looked over his fellow snakes. They were useless on their own. They needed leadership. Draco had to be found.

He leaped down from the rock and rushed off in search of him. If the rest of these pathetic witches and wizards could not find him, he would do it himself.

XxXxX

Draco sat at the west edge of the lake, looking out at the water, his thoughts as deep as the lake itself. Why had Potter done that for him? Said those things? Was he taunting him? '_But…it didn't sound like he was lying…_' His sensitive ears picked up the sound of paws behind him. Harry sat down beside him, not saying anything. They sat like that a while.

"Why did you leave?"

"…I was unwelcome."

"Not with me."

"…"

"You aren't evil, Draco."

"You don't know that."

"I know you don't want to live your father's life."

Draco turned to face him. "How do you know what I want? You know nothing about me."

"That's true."

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I told them to train."

"You've got your own little army, don't you, Potter?"

Harry chuckled, smiling. "You could say that. Why do you ask? Would you like to join?"

"That'll be the day…"

Harry stood and dusted himself off with his paws. "If I've learned anything from living in this magical world of ours, it's that anything is possible."

As Harry walked away from him, back to the tree, Draco stared after him. '_Anything is possible, eh_? _Alright, Potter…_' He followed him back.

XxXxX

That's all I feel capable of writing tonight. I need help with the plot. Send suggestions in a private message or e-mail. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter five coming soon.


	5. Battle Practice

January 8, 2009

Here we go, back after a long holiday. Did everyone enjoy Christmas and New Years? I know I did. It sure is nice having such a caring lover to spend my time with. –smiles, blushing slightly- Anyway, I decided to start writing this fic again. But before we begin, it's time to thank people.

Chakahlah - -waggles my finger at you- Ah, ah, ah, you naughty reader. Trying to pull a fast one on me. Lol. I've already decided to make Snape a luxray, because, believe it or not, Snape's animagus form is a lion in my vision of Harry Potter. Also, in the episode "Luxray Vision," Luxray starts out really disliking Pikachu. It reminded me of the relationship between Snape and Harry.

Cyiusblack – Bugging me about updating only aggravates me. If you leave a review, please say something else.

dragonlilly1993 – Thanks so much. It means a lot to me that my readers enjoy my work.

Thanks to everyone who added me to their various lists. It really means a lot to me.

Now, please enjoy chapter 5.

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"**Bubble beam**!"

A quick flash of blue hit the fuzzy ape's size. "Primape!" He fell, then quickly jumped forward and rammed his piplup pal head on. They both fell back, their eyes going all swirly.

Hermione then announced, "Seamus and Dean are unable to battle! It's a draw!"

The rest of the group cheered and helped them to their feet. Harry came running up to them. "That was greet, guys! Keep it up!" Draco trailed a little ways behind him. Ron sniffed the air.

"So the git's come back."

Everyone looked up. Draco, feeling their criticizing stares, scowled at them out of habit. Ron glared back at him. Harry and Hermione sighed.

"Alright, that's enough! I told you to give him a chance."

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Trust me on this."

All were silent.

Harry then clapped his paws together. "Okay, people, let's get back to work. Who wants to battle?" No one stepped forward. "Hmm…how about..?" He looked around and spotted young Dennis Creevy twiddling his paws. "Dennis and…" Dennis looked up, shocked and now anxious as his hero decided on his battle partner. "Lavender." Lavender floated forward. Dennis stepped up nervously.

"You can do it, Dennis!" his brother shouted encouragingly. Dennis smiled back at him as best he could.

Hermione stepped forward, holding up her paw. "Ready?" Lavender nodded eagerly and Dennis gave the slightest of nods as well. Hermione brought her paw down swiftly. "Fight!"

Dennis stared dumbfounded as the large beautifly rushed forward faster than his mind could comprehend. Lavender rammed him head on. "Pi!" He fell backwards, skidding across the grass. Collin looked on as Lavender prepared to strike again. "Get up, Dennis!"

"Piiii…" Slowly, the young Creevy got to his feet. He stared in Lavender's direction and braced for impact as she rushed at him. She rammed him head on again and the poor little pichu pushed back with all his might, succeeding in making her back off and she flew up, circling him from above. He snapped his head up, shocked at what he had been able to do with this little body. Suddenly feeling more confident, he began running toward her. Lavender looked down at him, amused. She decided that she would ram him once more. She swooped down and as she did Dennis jumped at her with all his might and head-butted her. She was so shocked that she retreated to the skies. She stared down at her opponent with great surprise and she couldn't help but smile as he stood proud and their fellow Gryffindors cheered.

It was time to pull out the big guns. She swooped down and Dennis prepared for another ramming attack. But, much to his and everyone's surprise, she passed over him. Thinking he was safe from her attack, he barely noticed the golden mist floating down on him until he began to get dizzy. He swayed this way and that, trying to get a stable footing, his vision blurred and disorientated. Lavender then circled back and rammed him with a swift attack. Dennis flew and slammed into the tree, causing bits of foliage to float to the ground on and around him. Colin began running towards his fallen brother. "Dennis!"

Harry held out his arm, successfully blocking the smaller boy. "Wait." Colin looked up at his idol in silent questioning. The pikachu was staring at the spot where Dennis had landed. Colin followed his gaze and gasped. His brother was struggling to push himself up.

Dennis slowly got to his feet and shook his head, successfully clearing it. He then quickly searched the skies. Spotting Lavender, he ran at her at full speed. Seeing this, the butterfly pokemon began rapidly flapping her wings, sending a small hurricane of winds at her small opponent. Dennis stopped and clung to the grass with his little claws as the winds encircled him. Everyone waited on baited breath as the tiny storm cleared. There Dennis stood, his fur all messed and tangled, but completely unharmed. He removed himself from the grass as quickly as he could and stood up straight. Lavender came at him fast, determined to finish this. Suddenly, without warning, sparks flew at her.

"PiiiiiCHUUUUU!!!"

Unable to dodge the unexpected attack, she was hit. She fell to the ground, shocked and unable to move. She distantly heard Hermione's voice shout excitedly, "Lavender is unable to battle! Dennis wins!!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Colin ran to his brother, catching him as he fell, unconscious, into his arms. "Dennis? Dennis?!" He shook him.

"It looks like the attack took too much power out of him," Hermione deduced. "He should be fine."

Colin sighed in relief. "Oh…good."

Dennis slowly began opening his eyes. "…Colin.?"

His brother smiled down at him proudly.

XxXxX

Draco looked on as the Gryffindors gathered around Creevy, congratulating him and laughing at the look of surprise on his face that came as he was told that he had won. Others helped Lavender up and over to the tree to recuperate, telling her that she had done very well. They all looked so happy together that he couldn't help the feeling of longing he felt in his heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hope you enjoyed chapter five.


	6. Rabbit vs Raichu

February 28, 2009.

Chakahlah – Thanks for the review. It will take Draco a while before he is accepted into the group. After so many years of him tormenting them, can you really blame them for not being forgiving? Also, thanks for the comments on Snape and Pansy. I think I chose the perfect pokémon for them.

cyiusblack – If you are capable of reading the English language, I am going to assume that you are capable of writing it as well. Please leave a review next time instead of just telling me to update.

dragonlilly1993 – Lol! My my, aren't you an energetic one? xD Thank you for your support. I'll continue, but only because you asked nicely.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry, after making sure that everything was all right with both combatants, called everyone's attention once more. He knew exactly who to call for the next match. "Draco, why don't you go next?" The Malfoy heir snapped his head in Harry's direction. There was a strange emotion in the pikachu's eyes; something was off. Whatever was going on, he decided to face it head on. He quickly took his place on the field. "And your opponent shall be…"

"I'll do it, Harry," a light, whimsical voice called out.

The group parted in the middle to reveal a light blonde buneary with pale blue eyes and a vacant stare, Luna Lovegood obviously, with a small group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs behind her. Luna stepped onto the field opposite Draco without the decision even being approved. Harry smiled and shook his head. She was an odd one, that Luna, but that was why he liked her. He nodded his approval at Hermione who then began her job of refereeing once again.

"Opponents ready?"

Both nodded; Draco strong and precise, Luna softly and distracted.

"Ready… Fight!"

Draco lunged at her, ramming the small fifth year in the stomach. Luna silently jumped back, her powerful rabbit legs taking her far out of her opponent's reach. She used those legs again to jump over a meter in the air and preparing to jump kick the raichu. Draco stood his ground until the last moment before leaping out of the way, making Luna's foot smack the ground, the earth around them shaking slightly with a low rumble. Seemingly undeterred by her foot's painful acquaintanceship with the ground, she stood, poised and ready for an attack. As expected, Draco came quickly, his years of being a Seeker and his natural speed attributing to this. He slashed at her leg with his claws. Luna made a small noise of pain, leaping away from her attacker as quickly as possible. She stood on all fours now, using her three other legs to support her wounded left one, which was shaking slightly. As Draco stared at the girl, he was shocked at what he felt. Guilt. Sympathy. Emotions rarely felt by a Malfoy bubbled up to the surface. He shook his head roughly. He wanted the feelings to stop and he knew exactly how to achieve that. He'd have to make this convincing.

Luna wasn't thrown off for long. She rushed at him with a quick attack. Draco tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough and was hit full in his left side. He skidded across the grass, finally stopping after fifteen feet. "Ugh…" He stood shakily and quick attacked back. Luna dodged, jumped behind him and used quick attack again, successfully hitting him from behind. He was thrown into the air and fell with a hard thud on the ground. He heard the group cheer. '_Bastards_…'

XxXxX

The rest of the DA was staring intently at the battle before them. They knew Draco was a tough fighter, but to scratch Luna so hard that she actually couldn't stand properly was just cruel. So when Luna finally hit the bastard everyone cheered; everyone except a certain Boy-Who-Lived and a brainy eevee. They knew that Draco was fast enough to avoid both attacks. The question was, why hadn't he? Why had he taken the hits?

XxXxX

It didn't take Blaise Zabini any time at all to find the Slytherin Prince. He couldn't believe the incompetence of his fellow snakes. There Draco was, in plain sight, and those imbeciles "couldn't find him." Sometimes he thought that he, Draco and Nott were the only intelligent ones in their house. Theodore would have spotted him easily if he would put his book down for two seconds, but of course everyone knew that to be nearly impossible. So here _he_ was, standing at a safe distance away from the small herd of Lions and their assorted friends, watching the impossible happen. Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, leader of the Snakes, and son of the Dark Lord's right hand man, was battling Loony Lovegood and going _easy_ on her. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. He would have interrupted the battle were he not so fascinated by his leader's actions. He wanted to see the outcome of this interesting battle.

XxXxX

The two were in a fierce standoff. Both had run at each other at the same time and were now pushing for dominance. They couldn't keep it up forever; one of them would have to give. Then, seemingly at the same time, they pushed back and away from each other.

"**Ice beam!**"

"**Thunder shock!**"

The ice and lightning passed each other and hit their targets at the same time, sending both fighters back and down. A large cloud of misty dust quickly rose in the air, covering the fighting area. When the dust cleared, Hermione approached the field like a cautious rabbit. Surveying the scene she called out, "Both Luna and Malfoy are unable to battle! It's a draw!"

Draco looked up as he struggled to his feet. Everyone had gathered around Luna, helping her up and congratulating her on her amazing attacks. He limped off to the shade of the tree and sat down on his haunches, deciding to clean himself off. Luna meanwhile smiled around at her friends, thanking them and telling them it was no big deal, which was met with even more praise.

"No, really," she said. "It wouldn't have turned out a tie if Draco hadn't gone easy on me."

The group let out a soft gasp. "Really?" "He went easy one her?" "No way!" "The prat would never do that! You saw how vicious he was!" And other such things were voiced as many of them turned to look at the white raichu licking his paw. '_I was right_,' Harry thought. '_He __**was**__ holding back_.' He then began walking over to his once rival. He had a few questions for the silver snake.

XxXxX

Blaise yawned. '_Well, that was mildly amusing_,' he thought as he got up and stretched, shaking out his fur. '_Time to gather the Prince_.' The large deep brown cat leaped over of the bush behind which he had been watching the battle and lazily made his way towards his friend.

"Draco!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, it's short. You'll live.


End file.
